Magnetic resonance technology is a known technology, the objectives of which include obtaining images of the interior of the examination subject's body. Thus in a magnetic resonance apparatus, rapidly switched magnetic gradient fields that are generated by a gradient coil system are superimposed on a static basic magnetic field which is generated by a basic field magnet. The magnetic resonance apparatus also includes a high-frequency antenna, which beams high-frequency signals into the examination subject in order to trigger magnetic resonance signals, and picks up the triggered magnetic resonance signals on the basis of which magnetic resonance images are produced.